


Be My Valentine?

by BlossomLily



Series: Random Keanu Works [2]
Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Keanu Reeves AU
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomLily/pseuds/BlossomLily
Summary: Harper gets stood up on Valentine's day. Keanu, her best friend, is there to comfort her and cheer her up whether she wants him to or not.





	Be My Valentine?

Harper groaned as she looked at her phone, the text notification from Andrew read ‘sorry can’t make it’. She furiously typed back ‘why? what happened?’ as she sank down in the booth. Her eyes swiftly looked around the café to see a long line had formed. Couples were seated around her at tables and booths as she sat alone. Her phone vibrated with a new text. She sighed feeling the anger boil inside her. ‘Something came up’ Andrew texted back causing Harper to curse under her breath. She placed her phone on the table, burying her face into her hands. 

This was the second time Andrew had stood her up but this time it was worse. It was Valentine’s Day. She liked Andrew. He seemed like a nice guy who genuinely liked her back but now she realized that wasn’t the case. She sat up not sure what to do. She could hang out here by herself but as she looked around seeing all the couples, she decided she didn’t want to be here. Harper looked down at her phone as an idea came to her. She could text Keanu. He was her best friend; he was always there for her when she needed him. She unlocked her phone sending a text to Keanu, a second later he responded. 

‘I told you he would stand you up’ Keanu had texted, he was right again. She snickered to herself as she texted back, ‘ugh I know but I thought he was different’. Harper sighed knowing that was a lie now. Andrew was no different from any other guy she had dated or liked. Keanu was the only guy she knew that was decent. He actually cared about women, no wonder he had been with so many girls. The two texted back and forth until Keanu decided he would pick her up. 

Ten minutes later, Harper stood outside the café as strangers walked past her. She nervously bit her nails as she waited for Keanu to show up. She hated waiting alone in the café, it made her uncomfortable. She readjusted her shirt again for the millionth time as Keanu pulled up on his sleek black motorcycle. He stopped, leaning to the side as his foot held all the weight of the motorcycle. He took his helmet off revealing his silky black hair. “Sorry. I tried to get here as fast as possible.” His voice was enchanting as he beamed at her. 

“You shouldn’t be the one apologizing.” Harper unsympathetically said trying to shake the image of Andrew’s gorgeous face. She hated that she had a crush on an asshole. Keanu chuckled, “I know but I’m trying to comfort you.” Harper weakly smiled, “I appreciate it, but I want to go home and cry.” She sighed as she climbed onto Keanu’s motorcycle. He handed her his helmet; Harper took it putting it on. 

“Hold on.” Keanu gleefully said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, his leather jacket sticking to her arms. He took off down the street, buildings flying by as she tightened her grip on him. She hated riding on his motorcycle, but she definitely didn’t want to walk home. She could feel Keanu chuckle as his body slightly moved up and down. He was laughing at her because he knew she was scared. 

A short while later, Keanu slowed down his motorcycle as Harper opened her eyes to see they were downtown at a local park, not her house. She rolled her eyes slipping the helmet off as Keanu came to a stop and kicked out the stand on the motorcycle. “What are we doing here?” Her voice was stiff as she climbed off of the motorcycle glaring at Keanu. His face was lively with an airy smile. “Did you really think I would let you go home upset?” Harper huffed, “What’s wrong with moping around my house? I do it all the time.” She whined with a knitted brow. 

“You texted me, so I showed up. My mission is to cheer you up whether you want me to or not.” His voice was serious as his eyes searched hers. She sighed handing him the helmet, “Fine.” Harper crossed her arms as Keanu smirked, “Great. Let’s go get some ice cream.” He replied in a singsong tone. He was pleased that Harper was here with him. They hadn’t hung out much since she started having a crush on Andrew. He had missed her.

As they walked into the small shop across the street from the park, Keanu took a moment to admire Harper. His crush on her had grown over the course of their friendship and now that it was Valentine’s day, he was going to try to impress her. Andrew wasn’t good enough for her in the first place. 

Keanu held the door open for Harper as she walked in, the cool air washing over her. She shivered a bit. “Are you cold?” Keanu asked he had already begun to take off his leather jacket. She shook her head no, but Keanu wrapped the jacket around her shoulders anyway. Harper looked up at him, his eyes bright and warm. She hastily looked down. Keanu was acting nicer than usual. “What are you going to get?” Harper asked trying to distract herself. 

Keanu pursed his lips together as he stroked his chin. Harper giggled, playfully hitting his arm. “It’s ice cream. Why do you look like your deep in thought?” His eyebrows shot up in shock, “Hey, deciding what ice cream I want is important, okay.” His tone was sarcastic as he tried to hide his grin. The two mocked each other as they ordered. They had sat down in a corner table after they got their ice cream chatting about their day and catching up on what had happened since they last saw each other. However, Harper’s mind kept thinking back to Andrew. His blonde curls, his beautiful lips. 

“Daydreaming again?” Keanu asked causing Harper to almost drop her ice cream cone. Her eyes were wide as Keanu burst into laughter; his head had fallen back with his eyes shut. Harper composed herself but began to giggle as ice cream dripped on Keanu’s hand. “Shit.” He cursed as he licked his hand then the cone trying to stop the dripping. Harper shook her head in amusement, “That’s what you get.” She smugly said as she coolly stared at him. 

“Oh really?” Keanu’s brows were raised as he leaned in close to Harper. She didn’t flinch making direct eye contact with him. He wasn’t going to win whatever was going on. Swiftly, Keanu shoved his ice cream cone on her face. She tried to move back but it ended up on her chin. “Keanu.” She cried as she took the sleeve of his jacket and wiped her chin. “Hey, don’t wipe ice cream on my jacket.” 

“Don’t put ice cream on my face then.” She had to admit that Keanu was kind to attempt to try and distract her. However, she thought today she would become Andrew’s girlfriend. That wasn’t going to happen. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she wondered what Andrew was doing. Maybe something did happen, and he was telling the truth. She sat down her ice cream cone; she had lost her appetite. 

She reached into her jean pocket fishing out her phone. She never replied to Andrew to see about rescheduling. Keanu huffed, “You aren’t even listening.” Harper looked up confused as Keanu stared at her, a hurtful expression on his face. “I’m sorry. I was going to text Andrew really quick.” She mumbled as she began to write a message. “I don’t think you should.” Keanu blurted out trying to grab her phone. She pushed his hand away, “Why not?” She snapped back. Keanu was acting bizarre and Harper was tired of it. 

His eyes wandered never looking at her, “Because. He isn’t worth your time.” He managed to hold his tongue on how he really felt but he could see Harper wasn’t satisfied with his answer. She placed her phone on the table, her eyes piercing his. “I saw him hanging out with someone else.” He finally said as he watched her face fall. He was going to apologize but she held her hand up to stop him. “I’m fine.” She shakily said revealing how she truly felt. Keanu tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away standing to her feet. 

She took off outside as Keanu sat for a moment in a daze. “Shit.” He said under his breath as he threw the ice cream cones in the trash and rushed out to find Harper. He frantically looked around before seeing her cross the street. “Harper!” He yelled as he ran toward her. She didn’t turn around as she entered the park. Keanu picked up speed grabbing her elbow when he caught up to her. “Hey. Can you stop acting like this?” His tone was harsh even though he was trying to calm her down. She didn’t turn to look at him as she said, “What is going on with you today?” 

“I-.” Keanu was breathless from running, his heart beating faster as he thought about confessing how he felt to her. She turned to him her body trembling a little as a tear rolled down her flushed cheeks. “I’m sorry I’ve been the worst friend but if you have to know. I really liked him.” She weakly said. Keanu brushed her cheek with his hand wiping the tear away. She collapsed into his arms as he embraced her. He knew comforting her was what she needed and was willing to do anything to make her smile. “You could never be a bad friend.” He whispered as he held her, softly stroking her back. 

When they pulled apart, she felt better. “Thank you.” 

Keanu lazily smiled, “Let’s go look at the ducks.” She nodded as they both headed toward the pond which was located in the middle of the park. Harper sighed to herself wiping her face with the sleeve of Keanu’s jacket. She had forgotten she was wearing it. It smelled like him; a sweet earthy scent due to him riding his motorcycle as the warm sun beat down on him. She sniffed it once more as they approached the pond. She was finally over what Andrew had done to her. She wanted to enjoy her time with Keanu. He had made such an effort of being there for her and now she wanted to thank him. 

The pond was large with wooden docks every few yards. They picked the closest ones to them and sat on the edge of the dock, their legs dangling in the air. The ducks swam around the pond looking for food. The sun had begun to slowly retreat behind the horizon making the sky a mix of hues. Harper broke her eyes from the sunset to see Keanu gazing down at her. His chocolate eyes were warm as he leaned in closer to Harper. Time seemed to slow down as Keanu broke the last few inches between them. His soft lips caressed hers, his fingers cupping her cheeks as he explored her mouth. It was a sweet, tender kiss that left her wanting more. 

Harper pulled away licking her lips. “I’m sorry.” Keanu delicately whispered his eyes full of remorse. Her heart was beating fast, her mind clouded with thoughts of Keanu. “Stop saying you're sorry.” Her alluring smile lighting up her eyes. “Especially if you don’t mean it.” She playfully hit his arm which caused Keanu to break out in a nervous chuckle. “I’ve always liked you.” He quietly said. “I never noticed.” She paused thinking back to all the times she and Keanu had spent together. “But that doesn’t matter. What matters is I rather spend time with you over anyone else.” She had realized that Keanu was more than just a friend to her. No one cared about her like he did which made her feel admired. 

Keanu’s boyish smile melted her heart, “Will you be my Valentine then?” Harper couldn’t hold back her beaming grin, “Of course.” She replied sealing it by pressing her lips against his. She threw her arms around his neck as the sun faded into the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
